The Dark Giant - The Invincible Elephander
Zoid.]] 'The Dark Giant - The Invincible Elephander' The Dark Giant - The Invincible Elephander is the sixth episode from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with a battle between the Blitz Team and a team of Stealth Vipers. Due to the rainy conditions, visibility is poor, but Leena manages to stumble across the last remaining Viper. Before she can defeat it, her Dibison is totalled by a mysterious "Dark Giant". The Judge calls an emergency and locks onto the unauthorised Zoid with it's assault satellite, however, it is jammed and the unknown Zoid escapes. A rematch (battlemode 0983) is scheduled and Jamie (with his Pteras bomber) is sent in Leena's place (as her Dibison is utterly destroyed). Stoller, of the Backdraft, assigns Sanders, his subordinate, to interrupt this rematch, although he also tells Sanders to use verbal commands, so as to give his opponents a fighting chance. The battle is swiftly hijacked and a dome is set up around the field, so as to stop the Judge satellite from observing the battle. The Zoid Battle Commision (who's headquarters is revealed to be an Ultrasaurus) send an investigation team, placing a time limit on the battle. The Vipers team refuse to fight and are destroyed. The Blitz team, however, accept (after being offered five times the regular prize money). Expecting cheap tricks like their last encounter, the Blitz team prepares for underhanded tactics, however, these prove to be unfounded, as Sanders promises a clean and fair fight. The battle begins and the two sides exchange fire, with Bit attacking at close range, though he is overpowered by the Elephander's trunk. Jamie attempts to help, his attacks are met by the Elephander's powerful shield. He is promptly defeated as it returns fire. Bit leaves Brad to fend for himself, while he goes to convert into the Jager armour. In the meantime, Brad is pinned and set upon by the Elephander. While he manages to take out it's back mounted cannon, his Zoid is badly damaged in the process. Bit returns and immediately Stoller, recognising it's speed, tells Sanders to swap to manual controls. It is to little effect, as Bit runs into the Elephander's blind spot, above, by leaping up a cliff wall and coming down on top of the now turretless Elephander. Begrudgingly, the Dark Judge gives the win to the Blitz team. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Stigma Stoller, Sanders * Introduced opponent(s): Stigma Stoller * Featured characters: Stigma Stoller, Sanders * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Backdraft Group =Zoids= * Stealth Viper * Elephander * Dibison * Ultrasaurus * Command Wolf * Liger Zero * Pteras * Whale King * Hover Cargo Trivia *The battlemode in this match is 0999, as opposed to "none" in the last unsanctioned battle. There are still no rules, but the Backdraft resort to no illicit manoeuvres regardless. 0983 is the official mode before the Backdraft interrupt the battle. *In this episode, the term "Ultimate X" is mentioned for the first time. Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime